Un coeur Frozen
by Lady Arianna
Summary: One-shot. Song-Fic sur Frozen de Within Temptation. Triste. Rien d'autre à dire :) Venez lire, c'est tout ! .


**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici une song-fic sur le couple Snarry basé sur la chanson de Within Temptation « Frozen ».**

**J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez l'aimer...**

**À vos yeux ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**HPSS ~ Frozen ~ Within Temptation ~ Frozen ~ HPSS**_

-Vous avez une demi-heure, pas une seconde de plus.

Toujours l'air digne et fier, l'homme en noir hocha la tête, ne faisant pas attention à l'insulte qui fut prononcée juste avant qu'on ne referme la porte afin de lui laisser un semblant d'intimité.

Oui, un semblant seulement, car il savait pertinemment bien que la pièce était placée sous différents sortilèges permettant aux gardiens d'entendre et de voir tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Seules ses pensées n'étaient pas mises à nues... Et encore.

« Cher Potter. »

Non, ça n'allait pas. C'était bien trop insultant. Et Merlin seul savait qu'il l'avait suffisamment été avec le jeune homme pour qu'en plus, la veille de son exécution, il le fasse encore.

« Cher Monsieur Potter. »

Cela non plus, ça n'allait pas. Cette fois-ci, c'était nettement trop formel. Et ne parlons même pas du « Cher Monsieur Harry Potter » car ça, c'était trop « Dobby aime Monsieur Harry Potter ! »

... Et pourquoi ne pas se permettre une petite _fantaisie_ ?

Le meilleur moment.  
>Le meilleur temps.<p>

La meilleure manière.

De plus, ce serait la première et dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'intention. Un peu comme une sorte d'hommage, n'est-ce pas ?

« Cher _Harry_,

Je vois, à travers cette lettre, votre incompréhension. En effet, pourquoi moi, la terreur des cachots, le monstre infâme que nul n'oserait approcher, moi, Severus Snape, je vous enverrai une lettre à vous, le petit Survivant m'ayant libéré de mes chaînes les plus noires et les plus solides, en vous nommant par votre prénom ?

Je vais faire comme d'habitude, je ne vais pas vous éparnier, vous qui avez toujours clamé haut et fort comme quoi j'étais le seul qui vous traitait comme un gamin, comme l'enfant que vous étiez et non pas comme cette figure célèbre dont on vous a coiffé lors de la mort de vos parents.

Saviez-vous que j'étais amoureux de votre mère ? En effet, si votre géniteur n'avait pas découvert que j'avais cette foutue marque, Lily et moi serions peut-être encore ensemble. Peut-être, uniquement, car son sort était déjà scellé de part sa nature d'enfant de moldu. Ironique, venant d'un sang-mêlé, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire le pourquoi du comment.  
>Je vais mourir. C'est simple, non ?<p>

Je sais, vous devez me détester pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais je le devais. C'était... mon devoir ( ? ).

J'imagine bien votre rire derrière vos larmes. Eh oui, je suis un mangemort, que voulez-vous. Je sais que vous ne vouliez plus de morts derrières vous, surtout après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais après ce qu'il vous avait fait et de part ma promesse, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Vous avez parfaitement compris : j'ai promis à Lily de vous protéger.

Lorsque j'ai appris que ce moldu de Vernon Dursley vous avait fait du mal, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé.

Oui, je vais mourir, pour le meurtre de votre oncle, mais je n'ai aucun regret.

Si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter.

Adieu, Harry.

Severus Snape. »

Directement après avoir posé le point final à son nom, Severus entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se dépêcha de mettre sa lettre dans son enveloppe. Le gardien le ramena alors à sa cellule.

C'était sa dernière nuit...

_**HPSS ~ Frozen ~ Within Temptation ~ Frozen ~ HPSS**_

Le lendemain, ce fut un détraqueur qui réveilla l'ancien professeur de Poudlard. Ses sens se contractèrent, comme lors des dernières réunions avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après qu'il en ait réunis plusieurs.

**I can't feel my senses**  
><strong>I just feel the cold<strong>  
><strong>All colors seem to fade away<strong>

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de lutter contre eux. Ces bêtes étaient simplement des êtres venus des Enfers... Une abomination.  
>En leur présences, tout recommençait. Ses pires souvenirs, ceux qu'il avait tant voulu effacer de sa mémoire ou, au minimum, les enfuir tellement profondément que même le meilleur légilimence n'aurait su les déterrer...<p>

**I can't reach my soul**  
><strong>I would stop running, If I knew there was a chance<strong>  
><strong>It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go<strong>

Son âme... Quel humour ! En avait-il vraiment une ? Après tous ces morts, tous ces « dommages collatéraux » qui, pour une telle ou une telle raison, s'étaient trouvées au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... Lui qui n'avait toujours fait que les mauvais choix dans sa vie, avait-il droit à une rédemption ?

De toute façon, c'est fini, maintenant. Plus de retour en arrière.

Une chance... Mais il n'en a jamais eu. Tout ce pourquoi il est né, c'était pour mourir. C'est tout. La solution s'arrête là. La vie sera bien mieux sans lui, c'est certain.

**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**  
><strong>Can't tell the reasons I did it for you<strong>  
><strong>When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you<strong>  
><strong>You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?<strong>

Son cœur, pareil à une pierre glacée, avait arrêté de battre il y a de cela presque vingt ans, la fois où il avait vendu son amour de jeunesse, pire, sa meilleure amie, à un fou mégalomane.

Oui, ce jour là, il avait tout perdu.

Et puis, lorsque son fils, cette petite lueur d'espoir, était arrivé dans sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était le mépriser. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi ! S'il s'était mieux instruit dans le langage des fleurs, il aurait compris depuis longtemps qu'il regrettait la mort de Lily !

**I can feel your sorrow**  
><strong>You won't forgive me,<strong>  
><strong>but I know you'll be all right<strong>  
><strong>It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go<strong> 

Severus était loin d'être idiot. Il savait que, malgré sa lettre et malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours été là pour le protéger depuis son entrée à Poudlard ne changerait rien. Il le détesterait pour toujours et à jamais.  
>Mais peu importe. Peu lui importait cette haine si le jeune homme s'en sortait vivant. Alors, si vraiment, l'homme s'en fichait, qu'était-ce que cette boule l'empêchant de déglutir alors qu'il s'avançait doucement, mais surement, vers la salle où il allait recevoir le baisé du détraqueur ?<br>S'en fichait-il vraiment ou n'était-ce – encore – qu'un masque ?

**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**  
><strong>Can't tell the reasons I did it for you<strong>  
><strong>When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you<strong>  
><strong>You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?<strong>

Est-ce que les choses auraient vraiment pu être différentes ? Avec de la chance, Lily aurait survécu, sans doute pas James. Serait-elle retournée vers lui ? Comme le disait Lupin, cette femme avait le don pour faire ressortir le bon chez une personne, même quand celui-ci n'existait pas. Aurait-elle réussi avec l'homme le plus glacé de cette terre ? Ou était-il un de ces cas désespéré que même le Salut de Merlin ne pourrait lui faire expier ses fautes ? Existait-il un au-delà qui l'accepterai ?

**Everything will slip way**  
><strong>Shattered pieces will remain<strong>  
><strong>When memories fade into emptiness<strong>  
><strong>Only time will tell its tale<strong>  
><strong>If it all has been in vain<strong>

Et peut-être qu'un jour, son nom sera de nouveau permis. Peut-être que ce jour là, on ne parlera plus de lui entant que « l'assassin du dernier membre de la famille du Survivant », mais en tant que l'homme qui a toujours fait son possible pour sauver ledit Survivant. Même de lui-même.

**I can't feel my senses**  
><strong>I just feel the cold<strong>  
><strong>Frozen...<strong>  
><strong>But what can I do?<strong>  
><strong>Frozen...<strong>  
><strong>Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?<strong>  
><strong>Can't tell the reasons I did it for you<strong>  
><strong>When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you<strong>  
><strong>You say that I'm frozen, frozen...<strong>

Le regard droit, les épaules relevée, l'ancien mangemort, l'ancien professeur, était assit sur la chaise prévue aux accusés.

-Severus Snape, vous êtes accusé de meurtre sur le moldu Vernon Dursley, oncle du Sauveur nommé Harry Potter. Acceptez-vous les faits qui vous sont reprochés ?

-Je les accepte.

Un murmure passa entre les rangs des personnes présentes.

-Vous ne tentez même pas de vous défendre ? Demanda la nouvelle Ministre, Amélia Bones, surprise.

Elle traduisait simplement ce que les gens disaient à voix basses. Une grande femme, cette Ministre. La seule depuis des années...

Un ricanement sortit de sa poche. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû, mais au point où il en était...

-Pourquoi me défendre ? J'ai fais ce que j'ai dû. Ma mission était de protéger Harry Potter et je l'ai fais. Son oncle le battait, je l'ai puni.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que le livrer à la justice était une meilleure chose à faire ?

-Et à laquelle ? Celle, moldue, l'aurait laissé partir quelques mois après, car c'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent. La notre l'aurait soit condamné à des travaux forcés, soit condamné à rester à Azkaban. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce porc ne méritait que la mort.

Amélia soupira de lassitude.

-Monsieur Snape, vous vous trompez. Une nouvelle loi a été votée il y a quelques semaines, stipulant qu'une personne ayant battu quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il soit enfant ou non, et ce, à plusieurs reprises, comme c'est le cas ici, serait aussi condamnée au baisé du détraqueur...

Un moment de silence gêné emplit la pièce afin de laisser à l'accusé le temps de réfléchir.

Ce dernier, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il faisait.

« Quel con j'ai fait, finalement... Je meurs pour rien... Enfin, est-ce vraiment pour rien ? Non. Non, ce n'est pas pour rien. Harry est en vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est six pieds sous terre et ma vie s'achève, naturellement. »

-Peut-être. Si vous voulez bien passer à la suite, qu'on en finisse...

Son ton désinvolte choqua l'assemblée et la femme, à son pupitre, utilisa son marteau trois fois.

-Severus Snape, je vous condamne donc, pour ce qui vous êtes reproché, le... baisé du détraqueur et l'aspiration de votre âme !

Après tout, il mourait heureux.

Lentement, il leva les yeux vers le plafond, là où mourraient d'envie de le rejoindre deux de ces mochetés qui allaient le tuer.

Il ne remarqua pas le geste complexe que fit Amélia avec sa baguette, mais il vit parfaitement la barrière-patronus se retirer.

En fait, la dernière chose qu'il sentit fut une paire de lèvres aussi froide que la banquise se poser sur les siennes, légèrement plus chaudes.

Après, ce fut le trou noir.

**HPSS ~ Frozen ~ Within Temptation ~ Frozen ~ HPSS**

**Et voilà ! **

**Oui, c'était pas cool, la fin. J'ai hésité entre faire venir Harry et lancer le Patronus, mais vous me connaissez maintenant, je suis une de ces personnes qui écrivent des choses nulles et méga tristes, hein !**

Vous en pensez quoi, sinon ?

Reviews ?  
>Bisous <strong>Love<strong> :3


End file.
